Moulin Rouge - Faberry
by Nekary
Summary: This is my version of the Moulin Rouge but in a Faberry way! Rachel as Christian and Quinn as Satine. This is a story about a time, a story about a place, a story about the people. But above all things, a story about... Love. A love that will live forever. ;)
1. Chapter 1 - Meet The Bohemians

_Hello there!_

_Wow, this is so intense, its my first story ever, at least published, i hope you like and enjoy the product of my crazy mind._

_Personally, this is one of my favorite movies and musicals ever! and i really really love Faberry, so i just put it together!_

_Comments would be really appreciated, and my apologies for advance for the mistakes. English is not my mother tongue, but i really like it and hopefully i won't doing it that bad. _

_so, welcome to my fantasy world. Enjoy the ride and... showtime!_

* * *

><p><em>Hello reader, I suppose you are here waiting to read about love, about an epic tragic love story, right?<em>

_Because…_

_THE GREATEST THING YOU'LL EVER LEARN, IS JUST TO LOVE AND BE LOVED IN RETURN._

_Well… get comfy because this certainly is a story worthy to be tell._

_And of course, It happened in the city of love…_

_The Moulin Rouge. A night club. A dance hall and bordello… ruled over by William Schuester. A kingdom of nighttime pleasures, where the rich and powerful came to play with the young and beautiful creatures of the underworld. The most beautiful of all these… was the women I loved._

_Quinn._

_A courtesan, she sold her love to men or to anyone who could paid for it. They called her 'The Diamond Queen' and she was the star… of the Moulin Rouge._

_I first came to Paris… one year ago. It was 1899, the summer of love._

_I knew nothing of the Moulin Rouge, William Schuester, or Quinn. The world had been swept up in bohemian revolution, and I had traveled from London to be a part of it._

_On the hill near Paris was the village of Montmartre. It wasn't the 'Village of Sin' that my father had said, but the center of the bohemian world. Musicians, painters, writers… They were know as 'The children of the revolution'. Yes, I had come to live a penniless existence, I had come to write and sing about truth, beauty, freedom… and that witch I believe in above all things… Love._

_My father always said to me that I had 'this ridiculous obsession with love' and don't get him wrong, he was a great father, he used to believe in love too, he was so in love with my mom, until one day she just went away, without a word, without a why, she just was gone… for good. Since that day, he didn't believe in love anymore. And I guess he was worried I could be hurt the same way someday, but I didn't care about that._

_There was only one problem… I'd never been in love!_

_Luckily, right at that moment, an unconscious Trouty Mouth guy fell through my roof quickly joined by a short girl (even shorter than me) dressed as a nun._

_And that's… how this story begun…_

_**- CHAPTER 1 -**_

_**Meet The Bohemians**_

"How do you do? My name is Tina Marie Raymond Toulouse-Lautrec Coehn-Chang." Said a girl slamming the door open.

"What?," Rachel asked looking a bit confused.

Tina walked over to the unconscious trouty mouth guy who is hanging from the roof by his foot, which obviously got caught on a rope. "I'm terribly sorry about all this. We were just upstairs rehearsing a play" talked again the girl named Tina.

"What?" Rachel asked again.

"A play, something very modern called _Spectacular, Spectacular!…_ and its set in Switzerland" Tina explained "unfortunately this guy suffer from a sickness called Narcolepsy."

"Narcolepsy?" Rachel asked, she was still confused.

"Yes, he is perfectly fine one moment and then suddenly… unconscious the next" said Tina with a oddly laugh.

"How is he?" they heard someone asking. Rachel looked up and saw at three guys looking down at her from the room upstairs.

"Wonderful. Now that the narcoleptic trouty mouth guy is now unconscious. Therefore the scenario will not be finished in time to present to the financier tomorrow," said the guy from before. " By the way, I'm Artie, Artie Abrams" he said looking to Rachel.

"He's right Tina. I still have to finish the music," said the second one "Oh hi, I'm am Blaine, Blaine Anderson, and he's Kurt Hummel" he said pointing to the third guy who waved his hand at her.

Rachel smiled to them " Hello, I'm Rachel Berry, is nice to meet you all"

"Tina, we have to find someone to read the part, and where in heavens name are we going to find someone to read the part of a young, sensitive Swiss poet/goat herder?" Kurt said.

Tina looked at Rachel grinning wide "And tell us Rachel, what is your talent? Because I guess you are kind of an artist and thats why you are here right?"

"Well… I'm a writer… and singer" Rachel answered, making the three guys to grin wide too. "Why are you looking at me like that?". And before she knew it, Rachel was upstairs standing in for the unconscious trouty mouth guy.

"THE HILLS ANIMATE WITH THE EUPHONIOUS SYMPHONIES OF DESCANT-HA-HA-HA-HA" Tina was singing, or at least trying.

"Oh, stop stop! Stop that insufferable droning. It's drowning out my words." Artie said all of a sudden. "Blaine can we stick to a little decorative piano?"

Rachel stayed still, it seemed to be artistic differences over Artie's lyrics and Blaine's songs.

"I don't think a nun would say that about a hill" Kurt said to both of them

"What if she sings 'The hill are vital, intoning the descant?'" Blaine proposed

"No, no. The hills quake and shake-" Tina tried "No, no, no, no. The hills…"

"The hills are incarnate with symphony melodies!" they all looked at the trouty mouth guy as he fell unconscious again after saying that, Rachel tried to wave her arms around trying to get the attention of the others, but they all continued arguing. Being unsuccessful, she stared to sing out her idea. "THE HILLS ARE ALIVE WITH THE SOUND OF MUSIC" they all went dead quiet.

The trouty mouth guy revived and stumbled off the bed he fell on earlier. "Whoa! The hill are alive with the sound of music!… I love it!" Rachel gave a sight of relief.

"THE HILLS ARE ALIVE—" Kurt started to sing. "WHIT THE SOUND—" Tina continued. "OF MUSIC" Blaine finished. They all turned around to face Rachel who was standing on a ladder.

"It fits perfectly!" Blaine said exited.

"WITH SONGS THEY HAVE SUNG, FOR A THOUSAND YEARS" Rachel sang again, they all gasped, she didn't knew where all this came from, she just felt inspired.

"Amazing! Artie, you two should write the show together" Tina said, but that was not what Artie wanted to heard.

"I beg your pardon? You want what?" Artie asked almost offended.

"Rachel and you writing together the show" Tina repeated.

"This is unbelievable! Artie Abrams doesn't share a show! I can't work like this, Goodbye!" he said slamming the door on his way out.

Tina turned to look at Rachel "Here's to your first job in Paris" she said taking a drink of something.

Blaine took a step toward to them, "Tina, Mr. Schue will never agree." He looked at Rachel. "No offense, but have you ever written anything like this before?" Rachel shook her head slightly "No."

The trouty mouth guy walked over to Rachel "Ahh the girl has talent!… I like her!" Being that Rachel was high up, when the trouty mouth guy reached up, he placed his hand on Rachel, which coincidentally landed on her chest. Rachel gasped and he noticed where his hand was. "Nothing funny. I just like talent."

"See Blaine, with Rachel we can write the truly bohemian revolutionary show that we've always dreamt of" Kurt said walking to the group.

"But how we convince Mr. Schue?" Blaine answered concerned.

"I have a plan… " Tina said winning the attention of everyone. "Quinn" she finished grinning.

"Quinn? … who is she?" Rachel asked. The other three turned to her. "You had never heard of her?" Blaine answered with another question. Rachel shook her head no again. "She's the star of the Moulin Rouge! If someone can convince Mr. Schue to give a chance to our play, is Quinn, but first we need you to convince her" Tina said.

"ME? Why me? Why not one of you?" Rachel asked worried, yes she knew she was good with music and words and yes maybe she felt more attracted to women that men, but what if she just rambled and didn't convince her? She couldn't carry that responsibility.

"Because she knows me and wont listen to me, this guy—" she pointed to the trouty mouth guy "could fell asleep at any moment, and these two, are so gay for each other that she would not even pay attention to them," Rachel looked at Kurt and Blaine, and yes, they looked like a really cute couple "so, you are our best chance, you are pretty, you are new, and you are talented" Tina finished her explanation, and she definitely had a point. "Just leave it in our hands, we are gonna dress you in the best suit we had and make you pass off as a famous English writer"

Rachel was thinking about the plan, once Quinn heard her modern poetry, she would be astounded and insist to Mr. Schue that she could write Spectacular, Spectacular. The only problem was that she kept hearing her father's voice in her head 'You'll end up wasting your time at the Moulin Rouge with a cancan dancer!' Rachel looked wide-eyed at Tina who grinned childishly at her, holding absinthe.

"No, I can't write the show for the Moulin Rouge!" Rachel yelled and ran toward the hole in the floor, witch was where the trouty mouth guy fell earlier, and she tried to leave through it.

"Why not?" Tina followed her.

"I don't even know if I am a true bohemian revolutionary"

"What?" Blaine said surprised. "Do you believe in beauty?"

"Yes"

"Freedom?" asked the trouty mouth guy.

"Yes, of course"

"Truth?" this time Kurt asked

"Yes"

"Love?" finally Tina asked, because that was the more important thing for them.

"Love?… Love. Above all things, I believe in love. Love is like oxygen, love is a many-splendored thing, love lifts us up where we belong. All you need is love!" Rachel answered from the bottom of her heart. And they all looked at her like she were a Goodness.

Tina laughed "See? You can't fool us. You are the voice of the children of the revolution!" Suddenly Rachel felt proud of herself. "We can't be fooled!" the others agreed with Tina who proposed a toast "Let's drink to the new writer of the world's first bohemian revolutionary show!"

_It was the perfect plan. I was going to perform my poetry for Quinn and I was going to taste my first glass of absinthe. We celebrated for hours, we drank, we sang, we celebrated the Freedom, the Beauty, the truth, and of course we celebrated The Love._

_Okay, here I have to give you one advice, Don't drink to much absinthe, less if it's your first time drinking it, or drinking at all, yeah it tasted good, it tasted like 'green' but certainly good, but it had some weirds effects on me, at least I could almost swear I saw a little Green Fairy flying around me, she even talked to me! She said her name was Sugar…_

_You know what? Just don't drink absinthe. Like… ever._

_Trust me._

_**-**_ _**End of Chapter 1 -**_


	2. Chapter 2 - Welcome to the Moulin Rouge

Hellouu!

Well here is the second chapter, someone kind of asked me why I decided to set Rachel as Christian and Quinn as Satine, when by personalities Rachel Is the Diva and Quinn is more the writer type, and I agree, for most of the stories that's the way it should be, but in this particularly story I didn't feel it like that, I figured Quinn could handle the 'I'm beautiful and I can take advantage of that to get what I want while at the same time I'm faking I'm fine when secretly I want to get out from here' way better than Rachel. And to me Rachel fits better with that passion for the music and the love. Well I hope in the next chapters you could see why I picture them like this.

Truth to be told, I won't be following the story literally how you will see in the next chapters, there are going to be a few changes just to make the story a little more spicy and just so you don't feel like 'yeah yeah i already know how this is going to be and how is going to end' .

So, i hope you like it, thanks for read and for the RW. ;)

Once again sorry for the mistakes.

Ohh and sadly I don't own neither characters and stories from Glee nor Moulin Rouge, I only own the crazy mind that put them together :D

It's rated M just to be safe for futures chapters ;)

* * *

><p><em>The day came, the very first day I put a foot in the Moulin Rouge.<em>

_The very first day that I met William Schuester and his infamous girls. They called them his 'Diamond Cheerios' they were dancers, most of them acrobatic dancers; they could basically fly while dancing, something very entertained to watch I must say. But from all of them, there were three special girls; people call them the 'Unholy Trinity'._

_Brittany… a tall blonde girl, she was the best dancer of the Moulin Rouge, once I heard she was the choreographer of the group numbers. A really sweet and talented girl._

_Santana… the Latina girl, she had the most powerful voice of the Moulin Rouge, her temperament was so strong, you definitely wouldn't want to make her mad. I heard she even had a double personality, when she was angry she could change from Santana to 'Snix' and start to curse in Spanish._

_And Quinn… a redhead Angel with hazel eyes, the biggest star of the Moulin Rouge, she was beautiful, she was elegant, she had this sensual husky voice that could take your breath away. She was just perfect._

_That was the day…_

_The day my life changed… _

_For Good._

_**- CHAPTER 2 -**_

_**Welcome to the Moulin Rouge**_

The Group entered to the salon, there was a lot of people dancing and singing and having a good time. They didn't knew how, but Tina had managed to get them a good table "Ok people, i have two news, good and bad" Tina said while they were sitting.

"Oh God! What did you do? the last time you said that, we ended up in jail... for a month!" Kurt asked alarmed.

"What? Nothing! Gosh you are never going to let that pass are you?... Well how I was saying, the good news is ... Mission accomplished! We successfully evaded Mr. Schue." She said smiling.

"And the bad one?"

"Well... We still have to be discreet, Sue is here, I wasn't expecting her tonight"

"Who's Sue?" Rachel asked.

"Woa Girl, you really don't know anything about this place right?" Blaine was amused "Sue is the manager of the Moulin Rouge, she's basically 's boss, she owns and rules the financial part of all this"

"In the underworld are saying that she's sick of the 'artistic-romantic' ways of Schuester, and that if he can't increase the incomes soon, then this is going to disappear and become just a whorehouse" Tina explained.

"What a bitch!" Kurt exclaimed

"I know! That's why we all need you Rachel, with your help and talent we can make of the Moulin Rouge a place for the arts, a home for the first truly bohemian revolutionary play!" Tina said excited.

To say that Rachel was freaking out was the less, but before she could react or say something, the curtain of the stage opened showing at Mr. Schue at the center who started to sing...

"OUTSIDE IT MAY BE RAINING… BUT IN HERE IT'S ENTERTAINING! … THE MOULIN ROUGE IS THE PLACE TO BE!… AND WE ARE ALL HERE … 'CAUSE WE CAN CANCAN!" and at that moment a explosion of lights and dancers filled the room, singing something like "VOULEZ-VOUS COUCHER AVEC MOI CE SOIR" or at least that's what Rachel understood. It was a real madness.

All of sudden, all the lights went out and Quinn made her big entrance from the ceiling, sitting on a trapeze.

"It's her! The sparkling Diamond Queen!" Tina told Rachel excited. And Rachel almost could swear her heart skip a bit at the image in from of her. She was flawless.

"After her number, I've arranged a private meeting. Just you and Mademoiselle Quinn. Totally alone!"

"Alone?" Rachel suddenly felt a little panic at the realization of what she had to do, of course she was sure of her talent, but what if she ruins their opportunity?

"Yes, totally alone"

"All right… just remember me, why I am dressed like this?" Rachel asked, she was clad in a man suit, with her hair hidden in a top hat, a fake beard and a monocle.

"Because we had to be incognito to enter, Duh" Tina said nonchalantly.

"A KISS ON THE HAND MAY BE QUITE CONTINENTAL … BUT DIAMOND'S ARE A GIRL'S BEST FRIEND…" Quinn was singing as she leaned back on the trapeze, causing it to go around in a circle, as she touched the men's hands.

Rachel was lost in the extravagant performance and the incredibly beauty of the called Sparkling Diamond Queen. And at that moment she wasn't in panic anymore, she actually wanted to meet this girl already. What Rachel didn't knew was that someone else was going to meet Quinn that night too.

The Duke. Jesse . 's investor.

"When I am going to meet the girl?" The young Duke asked.

"After her number, I've arranged a special meeting. Just you and Mademoiselle Quinn. Totally Alone."

"Good" The young Duke was close from the table where Rachel and the bohemians were.

"CAUSE WE ARE LIVING IN A MATERIAL WORLD, AND I AM A MATERIAL… GIRL" Quinn sang still from the trapeze. "Come get me boys" a group of men dancers lifted Quinn into the air and she had a smile on her face as she looked down to the crowd.

"Oh my, she looks like an Angel" Rachel kept marveling over this girl. "So, after this I'm going to meet her right?" she asked Tina.

"Excuse me" said walking out from the table of the young Duke and making his way to the table where Quinn was now standing.

"Don't worry, don't worry, I'll go to check things up" in her way Tina accidentally knocked into a waiter, causing a tray of tea to fall over the young Duke. "Oh! I'm terribly sorry"

"Is the Duke here, William?" Quinn asked in a music bridge.

"Would Daddy let you down, my Queen? Schuester turned around to see the young Duke, and gasped at the sight before him. Tina was trying to help the young Duke to get the tea off from him. "Ahh"

"Where is he?"

"He's the one Tina is shaking a hanky at."

At that moment Tina went over to Rachel "Excuse me, may I borrow? She took the hanky from the pocket of Rachel's suit shaking it to her. So when Quinn looked at who Tina was shaking a hanky, she saw at Rachel in disguise, therefore she thought that 'he' was the Duke. "Are You sure?" because of the bright lights and the distance, she couldn't quite distinguish the image of the young Duke.

"Let me peek" Schuester turned around again and saw Tina who was now shaking the hanky at the real Duke.

"Let me finish. I'm ever so sorry! It's so embarrassing." Tina said to the angry young man who was cursing at her in return.

"That's the one, my dear. I hope that demonic little loon doesn't frighten him off." William Schuester said as he hand her a heart made of diamond's, making Quinn Squeals.

"Clean yourself off you bourgeois pig!" Tina snorted as she threw the hanky at him. The duke's bodyguard, Dave Karofsky, grabbed Tina and turned her around, showing her a gun. "Sorry, sorry!" she said frightened before running away.

Several can-can dancers lifted up their skirts so that Quinn and Mr. Schue were hidden behind them so they can change.

"Will he invest?"

"Pigeon! After spending the night with you, how could he refuse?"

"What's his type? Wilting flower?" she said doing a sad face "Hmm, bright and bubbly?" now she did a 'bright a bubbly' face. " Ah! Or smoldering temptress?" she said doing a sexy face and purring.

"I'd say smoldering temptress. We're all relying on you, gosling" they heard the crowd cheering. "Remember, a real show, in a real theater, with a real audience, and you'll be…"

"A real actress" Quinn finished with a day-dreaming face. She suddenly smiled cutely, as she stand and continue her singing act.

"CAUSE THAT'S WHEN THOSE LOUSES GO BACK TO THEIR SPOUSES"

"Bejeweled vision! Amazonian goodness!" Tina yelled trying to get Quinn's attention.

"DIAMOND'S … ARE A …"

"I've got some exciting news!" Tina yelled again trying to make Quinn to hear her from above the music.

"GIRLS BEST FRIEND" Quinn walked over to Rachel in disguise, who looked up at her star-struck. "I believe you are expecting me" Rachel just blinked and said softly "Yes, yes."

"I'm afraid it's lady's choice!" Quinn said out loud to the crowd who cheered when she pointed at Rachel.

Rachel was too shocked to move. She just wished that the fake beard didn't fall because of all the sweat that was falling from her forehead; but the immobility of Rachel made Quinn thought that she was being rejected, so she squealed and turned around to face the crowd and started to whine. Obviously the crowd supported her.

She turned around to face Rachel again, playfully pouting, then smiling wickedly at 'him', turning back around, she took a handful of each side of her skirt, and wave it each side up/down in turn, alongside yelping "Ow! Ow! Ow!". The crowd started to chant Quinn's name as she continued yelping and trilling.

"I see you've already met my English friend." Tina finally could get close enough to talk with Quinn.

"I will take care of it, Tina" Quinn said turning around to face Rachel. "Let's dance"

"Hit her with your most modern poem!" Tina yelled at Rachel, who stood in the crowd for a while, while Quinn danced and whooped. Then men from the crowd pushed her in to dance with her, encouraging 'him'.

"That seems to go well" Blaine said to the others.

"Incredible" said Kurt.

"She has a gift with the women" the trouty mouth added.

"I told you, she's a genius" Tina grinned.

Rachel was dancing with Quinn, when the other girl kneeled down, her hands going down Rachel's body, who said "Whoa!" definitively surprised. Quinn came back up bringing her hands up, but before she could reach the upper part of Rachel's body she turned to dance in another position.

William Schuester was watching them from a far off corner, that far that he thought that Rachel was the Duke. "That Duke certainly can dance"

"So wonderful of you to take an interest in our little show" Quinn said Rachel while still dancing.

"It sounds very interesting. I'd be delighted to be involved"

"Really?"

"Assuming you like what I do, of course"

"I'm sure I will" Quinn said, Rachel felt good with herself for being able to put that bright exited eyes on the other girl by just talking about the show, if with that she could make her happy, then she definitely would put all of her efforts to make the best show ever for Quinn.

"Tina thought we might be able to, um… do it… in private"

"Did she?"

"Yes, you know, uh, a private… poetry reading" Rachel said talking literally about a poetry reading, but Quinn thought 'he' was talking about sex, and that maybe was shy to say it out loud. "Ohh! Mmm… a poetry reading. Oh I love a little poetry after supper"

"ENTERTAIN US, HERE WE ARE NOW, ENTERTAIN US, CAUSE WE'RE STUPID" the men started to sing trying to catch the attention of Quinn again.

"Just gimme a minute Darling" she said winking at Rachel before turning around to face the crowd "Hang on to your hat boys!" she yelled making all the men throw their hats into the air as Quinn kicked up. Now she was back on the trapeze, continuing her song.

"DIAMOND'S DIAMOND'S… SQUARE-CUT OR PEARL-SHAPED, THESE ROCKS WON'T LOSE THEIR SHAPE… DIAMOND'S… ARE THE GIRL'S… BEST—" Quinn started to gasp for air. She was shaking on the trapeze, and then… she fell off from it.

"Noooo!" William Schuester yelled looking frightened.

Frankenteen, her bodyguard, caught her. Schuester made a head gesture to Frankenteen, telling him to take her to the back.

The crowd went completely silent, not knowing what to think. So, to bring back the act, Mr. Schue triumphantly yelled cheering. The crowd believing it was all part of Quinn's act, started to clap for her. "Quinn! Quinn! Quinn!" Mr. Schue chanted with the crowd.

Santana, one of the Diamond Cheerios and second in charge of the Unholy Trinity, saw Frankenteen carrying Quinn in his arms to the back and followed them.

"Don't know if that Duke's gonna get his money's worth tonight" she said with and evil grin.

"Don't be unkind Santana" said the Môme Fromage of the Moulin Rouge. Mercedes.

"She fainted San, Just fainted" Brittany tag along.

"You two go out there! entertain the crowd" Mercedes yelled, Santana always drove her crazy.

"Oh finally! This is my moment to shine just like the brightest Diamond of here… which I certainly AM" Santana said arrogantly while walking to the stage, Britt turned at Mercedes with an apologetic look "I hope she gets better soon" she said before following Santana.

* * *

><p><em>Yes, that was the very first time I put a foot in the Moulin Rouge.<em>

_The very first time I saw Quinn… her eyes… her Smile…_

_The very first time I talked with her…_

_The very first time I heard her sing…_

_And also… The very first time…_

…_I saw my Angel fall._

_**-**_ _**End of Chapter 2 -**_


	3. Chapter 3 - A Poetry Reading

**Hellouuu! **

**Sorry for the delay, i hope you had a wonderful christmas break, Happy New Year and all of that. Well, here are the next chapter, once again, sorry for the mistakes, and sadly I don't own neither characters and stories from Glee nor Moulin Rouge, I only own the crazy mind that put them together :D**

* * *

><p><em>After all this time, I never really knew what happened that day. Why she fell. What happened behind those curtains.<em>

_All I know is that that day, my heart felt so happy and the next minute felt so hopeless. I wanted to know how she was, I wanted to go behind there, I didn't knew why, but my heart only wanted to know if she was okay._

_But all I could do that day was to wait, wait and hope she would be okay. That I could have the opportunity to see her again, and not only because the show of the bohemians, but because something inside me was telling she could change completely my world._

_And she did._

**_- CHAPTER 3 -_**

**_A Poetry Reading_**

Quinn was still unconscious, lying on the bed when Emma Pillsbury came in. "Move please, quickly"

She passed a piece of cotton soaked in alcohol in front of Quinn's nose several times, after a few minutes Quinn finally woke up gasping and panting

"Oh, Emma" Quinn whispered "Oh, these silly costumes" she said panting.

"Just a little fainting spell" Emma said, giving some medicine to Quinn.

"Where the hell is William?!" Sue Sylvester entered the room yelling. "And why are too much people here? You all freak show babies go back there! All those men won't get thirsty by themselves!" A few dancers that were there went out right away, because if making Santana get mad was bad, making Sue angry was way worst.

"Is she dead?" Sue asked nodding towards Quinn.

"Nothing for you to be worrying about" Emma answered to her in a kind of defensive way.

"You know Q? You kind of remind me of a young Sue Sylvester, but if you think that that act was hard, then try to do a toe-touch jump with both ankles broken, that's hard!

"What do you want Sue?" Emma said exasperated, she hated the way Sue used to talk to the girls.

"From you Ginger? Not a thing, well yes, tell to Weepy the Vest Clown, that he better don't blow out this opportunity with the young Duke, that this is his last chance to get me my money, if he can't do it this time, then things will be at MY way, and trust me Emily-"

"It's Emma"

"Whatever, so far I have been really really gentle with all of you, you don't want to know my angry mood... did you understand?"

"Amm, yes Sue, I will tell him"

"Perfect, well... if nobody is dead, don't just stand around then! Move people! there is a lot of work tonight" the few people of the staff that were still there, also returned to their jobs. "You too Frankenteen" she said to the very tall boy before disappear.

Quinn was still panting and coughing, the boy looked back and forth between Quinn and Emma with a concerned look in his eyes. "She's going to be okay, you can go" Emma answered his unspoken question. He nodded and looked again towards Quinn who smiled at him and whispered "Thank you" he returned her smile with his own crooked smile before turning around and leave the room.

Emma held a tissue next to Quinn's mouth so she could cough into it, and to Emma's horror she saw blood in the tissue, blood which came from Quinn's mouth.

Out in the dance hall the REAL Duke was looking for Mr. Schue. "Find Schuester. The girl's waiting for me" he said to his bodyguard Dave.

Emma Pillsbury was fastening dressing a groaning Quinn in Quinn's dressing room.

"That twinkle-toes Duke has really taken the bait, girl. With a patron like him, you could be the next Sarah Bernhardt"

"Oh, Emma, do you really think I could be like the great Sarah?"

"Why not? You've got the talent. You hook that Duke, and you'll be lighting up the great stages of Europe"

"I'm going to be a real actress, Emma. A great actress. I'm gonna fly away from here" Quinn said looking at her pet bird. "Oh yes, we can fly, fly away from here!"

At that moment Mr. Schue entered. "Duckling, is everything all right?

"Oh yes, of course, William"

"Oh thank goodness. You certainly weaved your magic with that Duke on the dance floor"

"So, anything I should know about this Duke?

"Well… he is… a very special person I must say, he is not the typical tall, strong man, and he is very pretty, a little eccentric, kind of a diva with his attitude in fact… "

"A man being a diva?" Quinn asked confused "Are you sure he likes girls?" she snorted.

"If he is not, after a night with you, he certainly will!"

"Mmm… okay, one last question… How do I look?" Quinn asked turning around to face him and posing, showing off her red dress. He gasped "Smoldering temptress" he said grinning. "Oh, my little strawberry! How could he possibly resist from gobbling you up? Everything is going so well!"

Rachel was standing in the elephant red room. The famous elephant red room. She was a little nervous, this girl makes her nervous, and she wasn't even there yet!

The bohemians were standing below the elephant, looking up. "Unbelievable! Straight to the elephant!" Blaine said.

"Told you all, I knew she could help us convincing Quinn, I heard one time that she liked girls more" Tina said.

"Wait, but Quinn knows she is a girl? She is still wearing that fake beard, Tina did you specifically told Quinn she was meeting a girl tonight, right?" Kurt asked worried.

"Ummm… maybe… maybe not, I'm not really sure" Tina answered with a guilty smile.

"Oh God! I hope she is that good with words then, our show depends on her" Blaine said looking at the window of the red room.

Rachel, scratched her cheek, this fake beard was really uncomfortable, and it make her itchy and… wait! Fake beard? Why she was still wearing this?… She suddenly felt a wave of fear, what if Quinn thought she was a guy? Tina didn't tell her? And what if she finds out she is a girl? She would feel fooled? Rachel was basically freaking out when she heard the sound of the door being open.

She wanted to turn around and look at the girl, she was dying to see her again, but she was a little nervous of how the dancer/singer would react when she discover the possible misunderstood. She took off the fake beard, she could do this, she was an artist after all, she just have to improvise and make Quinn to listen to her, and then the poetry would do the rest.

"This is a wonderful place for a poetry reading don't you think?" Quinn said closing the door behind her.

-oh God, that voice- Rachel thought, she was so so tempted to turn around and see her.

"Hmm? 'Poetic' enough for you?" Quinn asked at the figure that was backwards at her.

Rachel slightly turned her face to see her and froze, she was wearing a black penoir, walking in as sexily as she can, Rachel looking at her in amazement just could answer. "Yes."

Quinn walked over to a small table full of food. "A little, uh, supper? Maybe some champagne?" she offered.

"I'd rather just, um, get it over and done with" Rachel said, she was still backwards at her, because if she looked at her again she would get so distracted that she would lost track of her thoughts, and Rachel Berry Never fails any kind of artistic performance.

Quinn set down the champagne, which crashed into the ice bucket. "Oh" said turning around, she raised an eyebrow and smiled, in a very sexy way. "Very well. Then why don't you… come down here" Quinn said laying on the bed. "Let's get it over and done with".

Rachel closed her eyes, she was getting more nervous. "I-I prefer to do it standing"

Quinn looked at 'him' surprised, but she quickly recovered. "Oh" she said starting to get up.

"You don't have to stand. I mean, it's quite long and I'd like you to be comfortable" Rachel said without seeing the surprised look in the other girl "it's quite modern what I do, and it may feel a little strange at first, but I think if you're open, then you might enjoy it." Rachel finished, slightly turning around to smile cutely at the other girl.

Quinn didn't recovered from being surprised, yet. She was used to talk directly at men, to not be shy, but she wasn't sure why, but this person, his way of talk and that smile that was giving her, made her blush, 'he' was very pretty indeed, wait... He didn't had a beard when they were dancing before? Well… maybe 'he' shaved for her, and now 'he' looked… almost like a girl… at least she had never seen a beauty like that in a men before. Quinn shakes her head ignoring her thoughts, she was a professional, she couldn't lose concentration now, she needed his money. "I'm sure I will" she said.

"Excuse me…" Rachel walked a little off to the side, turning her back on Quinn again. "The sky- the sky is- is-" she stopped; she was getting distracted because the other girl had begun to moan on the bed, why was she moaning? She was trying to seduce her?, because it was working! "-with the bluebirds" her body was becoming warmer with every moan that was coming from the other girl mouth, and she wasn't even looking at her! She had never met someone that could affect her this way before.

Quinn was getting a little impatient. She stopped moaning and sat on the edge of the bed. "Um, is everything all right?"

"Yes, I'm just a little nervous. It's just sometimes it takes a while for… you know, inspiration to come" Rachel answered.

"Oh" Quinn said, getting off the bed and walking up to 'him'. "Oh yes, yes. Let Mummy help, hmm?" she moved closer to the other girl who was still backwards, she snaked her arms through her sides and reached down to grab 'his' crotch; Rachel gasped at the feeling; "Does that inspire you?" Quinn said, throwing her onto the bed and straddling her "Let's make love"

"Make love?" Rachel was equally excited, surprised and scared.

"You want to, don't you?"

"Well, I came to-"

"No, tell the truth. Can't you feel the poetry?" Quinn said and from her position begun to undoing 'his' shirt.

"Wait, wait" Rachel tried to stop her, but the other girl only stopped, -froze in fact- when she saw Rachel's cleavage.

"What the…" the girl was shocked.

"Don't freak out, please, I can explain-" Rachel begged.

Quinn didn't say anything else, her head was working so hard in trying to understand the situation to not lose control of it, she slowly removed the hat that apparently was glued to the head of the person below of her -because it didn't fall with all these movements- and when she did it, a wave on brown hair fell in the other girl's shoulders, filling the room with a scent of vanilla… a girl… she looked down to the girl, her hair, her eyes, her lips, everything… and then the words of Mr. Shue replayed in her mind… 'He is not the typical tall, strong man'… 'He is very pretty'… 'A little eccentric'… 'Kind of a diva in fact'… and then the realization hit her, maybe she was one of those person who are 'caught' in a wrong body, she had heard about that before. Over thinking about it, it had more sense to her, also this explain why she was so pretty, and why she felt so attracted for her, so, she composed herself and resume with her original plan.

"-and that's how I ended up here" Rachel said, without noticing that Quinn hadn't hear her at all.

"What? No, you don't have to explain, it's okay, I get it" Quinn continued to remove her shirt, but this time slower and sexier and looking directly at the other girl's eyes with a playful smile on her face.

"What-What are y-you doing?" Rachel was lost in that beautiful hazel eyes that was looking at her, but the wild beat of her heart was alerting her of what was happening.

"Oh come on, you want this as much as I do, I can feel it" Quinn said making the other girl blush.

"Oh" that was all Rachel could said, where was her ability of speak when she needed it? But, with these view and the feeling of her hands on her, her brain was off of service.

When Quinn finished unbuttoning the other girl's shirt and opened it wide, she was amazed, the almost bare chest of the other girl was exposed, she could see the form of her breasts, her tanned skin, the way her chest moved up and down with every breathe "Oh God you are so beautiful" she whispered making the other girl blushed deeper, and then she felt it, she felt a wave of desire she had never felt before, usually she had to fake it, no matter how handsome the client was, she never really felt it, so, she had become an expert in faking. But this was real, she really wanted to touch that perfect skin, and wanted to taste every inch of it. "I need your poetry NOW" Quinn said with a husky voice, lowering her lips to touch that desired skin.

"Poetry?" Rachel's mind finally reacted and made her go back to reality "Yes poetry! All right" she struggled to get out from under Quinn, who gasped. Rachel got off the bed, crawling a little bit before finally standing up. "It's a little bit funny…"

"What?" Quinn said, she was frustrated.

"This f-feeling inside. I'm not one of those who can- who can easily hide. Is this— is this okay? Is this want you want?" Rachel asked.

"Oh poetry, yes, yes, this is what I want, naughty words" Quinn said erotically rolling around the bed.

"I-I don't have much money, but, if I did- I'd buy a big house where we both could live…"

"Oh, I love them, Oh it's so good!" the star of the Moulin rouge was moaning, distracting Rachel again.

"I know it's not much… but it's the best I can do…"

"Oh naughty! Don't stop! Yes, yes!"

Rachel was at a loss of words as Quinn continued rolling around erotically on the bed, what's wrong with this girl? She thought, it looked like she was determinate to melt her brain. How she saw that at this pace, words wouldn't going to work, she decided to do what she does best… sing.

"MY GIFT IS MY SONG! AND THIS ONE IS FOR YOU…"

Quinn stopped rolling and moaning and froze again, hearing that powerful and beautiful voice.

"AND YOU CAN TELL EVERYBODY, THAT THIS IS YOUR SONG,

IT MAY BE QUITE SIMPLE BUT, NOW THAT IS DONE,

I HOPE YOU DON'T MIND, I HOPE YOU DON'T MIND,

THAT I PUT DOWN IN WORDS…

HOW WONDERFUL LIFE IS, NOW YOU'RE IN THE WORLD"

As she continued singing Quinn standed up, and walked toward her, and she felt another new sensation, but this time it wasn't desire or anything carnal, it was her heart, her heart was beating fast, excited, happy, that was very new for her too, she never, ever lose control of her heart, In fact she used to think that she had it closed in a box where only she had the key… but, it could be possibly that this girl in front of her could use her voice like another way to set free her heart?. They were now facing each other, standing close.

"SO EXCUSE ME FORGETTING, BUT THESE THINGS I DO,

YOU SEE I'VE FORGOTTEN IF THEY'RE GREEN OR THEY'RE BLUE,

ANYWAY THE THING IS, WHAT I REALLY MEAN,

YOURS ARE THE SWEETEST EYES I EVER SEEN…"

They start dancing and they felt how if they were lifted into the air by some sort of magical mist. Even the moon was singing for them. They continued dancing while Rachel sung.

"AND YOU CAN TELL EVERYBODY,

THAT THIS IS YOUR SONG,

IT MAY BE QUITE SIMPLE BUT,

NOW THAT IS DONE,

I HOPE YOU DON'T MIND,

I HOPE YOU DON'T MIND,

THAT I PUT DOWN IN WORDS,

HOW WONDERFUL LIFE IS…"

Rachel twirled Quinn around, as they return to the elephant from the somewhere magical where the magic of Rachel's voice took them.

"…NOW YOU'RE IN THE WORLD" Rachel hold Quinn back as she hold the note on 'world'.

"Oh, I can't believe it. I'm in love. I'm in love with a young, beautiful, talented Duke" Quinn said giggling.

"A Duke?" Rachel asked confused.

"Well, a Duchess, not that the title's important, of course."

"I'm not a Duke or Duchess"

"You are not?"

"No, I'm a writer, and singer"

"No!"

"You talked with Tina, she told you about me, right?"

"Tina? Oh, no. You're not another of Tina's oh-so-talented, charmingly bohemian, tragically impoverished protégés?"

"You might say that, yes"

Quinn clapped her hand over her mouth. "Oh, no! I'm going to kill her! I swear I'm gonna kill her!"

"Well, we almost did it" Tina said, she was spying on them from the top of the elephant.

Quinn ran to her door, Rachel after her.

"Tina told me—" Rachel begun

"What about the Duke?" Quinn interrupted her. She opened her door and to her horror, she saw Mr. Schue outside of it talking with the Duke. "My Dear Duke!" she heard Mr. Schue saying.

"The Duke!" Quinn gasped closing the door.

"The Duke?" Rachel was still confused.

"Hide! Out the back!" Quinn ordered, but unfortunately Mr. Schue opened the door in that moment, Quinn trying to think fast raised her (see-through) robe up, trying to hide Rachel, luckily she was a tiny girl. Rachel ducked behind Quinn's legs.

"My Dear, are you decent for the Duke?" Mr, Schue said smiling.

Quinn carefully turned around to face Mr. Schue, still hiding Rachel behind.

"Where were you?" Mr. Schue asked.

"Mmm… I-uh…" She moved carefully over to the refreshments table, allowing Rachel to hide behind it. "… I was waiting." She answered.

"Dearest Duke. Allow me to introduce Mademoiselle Quinn."

Quinn moved her hand across her leg, seductively "Mmm… Monsieur, how wonderful of you to take the time out of your busy schedule to visit"

"The pleasure, I fear, will be entirely mine, my dear." Jesse said with a smirk.

Rachel peeked from behind the table to see what's going on.

"I'll leave you two squirrels to get better acquainted. Ta-da" Mr. Schue said before leaving the room.

Jesse leaned down to kiss Quinn's hand. " A kiss on the hand may be quite continental—"

"But Diamonds are the girl's best friend" Quinn finished the sentence chuckling.

"Oh, well. After tonight's pretty exertions on the stage, you must surely be in need of refreshment, my dear" Jesse walked closer to the table (which Rachel was still hiding behind) to get some champagne.

"Don't!…" Quinn practically yelled "…You… just… love the view, hmm?"

"Charming" he said, reaching out for the champagne again.

Quinn squealed "Oh! Oh. I feel like dancing! Whoo-whooo!" she started to Trill.

The Duke Jesse just chuckled nervous, while Rachel peeked out from the top of the table to see what's going on again. Quinn continued to make weird noises to keep the duke distracted and far from the table where Rachel was hidden.

"You see, I would like a glass of champagne" Jesse said a little annoyed by the interruptions.

"No!" Quinn yelled while Rachel ducked her head behind the table again. Jesse looked at her oddly. "It's — it's a little bit funny…"

The Duke Jesse still looking at Quinn, picked up the champagne from behind him. Rachel looked back up. "What is?" he asked.

"This…" Quinn begun. Rachel whispered very quietly to her -Feeling-

"Feeling…" now Rachel pointed to her stomach and whispered -Inside-

"Inside." Quinn finished the sentence.

Rachel whispered to Quinn the next part.

Quinn was trying to make out what she was saying. "I'm not one of those… who can easily…" Rachel hid behind her hands, came out, and hid again to try to get the next word to Quinn. "… Hide!"

When Rachel was going to hide behind the table again she accidentally knocked something over, causing it to crash, and she ducked her head behind the table as Jesse started to turn around.

"No!" Quinn ran over to the Duke, causing him to pay his attention on her, she kneeled down and hugged his legs. "I don't have much money, but if I did, oh, I'd buy a big house… where we both could live" she recited while opening the Duke's legs so she could see Rachel, and pointed to the door, indicating that she can leave through it. She closed the Duke's legs and exhale, getting ready to sing.

"I HOPE YOU DON'T MIND, I HOPE YOU DON'T MIND, THAT I PUT DOWN IN WORDS…" Quinn begun to sing as she slowly stand up and Rachel does too, but behind Jesse. "…HOW WONDERFUL LIFE IS, NOW YOU'RE IN THE WORLD."

The eyes of the Duke Jesse sparkled literally when she finished. "That's very beautiful" he said.

Quinn glanced at Rachel, then back at Jesse. "It's from Spectacular, Spectacular. Suddenly, with you here I finally understood the true meaning…" she put her arms around the Duke's neck and pointed Rachel to the door "…of those words. 'How wonderful life is now you're in the world'".

"What meaning is that, my Dear?" he asked.

Rachel opened the door and start to leave out it, but when she looked outside she saw David, Jesse's manservant, so, she slammed the door to close it.

Quinn trying to distract the Duke from the loud noise, she quickly lay on the bed and began to cries out, slamming her fists on the bed as she does. "No, no… Duke!" she pointed at the Duke, as if accusing him. "Don't you toy with my emotions. You— you must know the effect you have on women." She sobs while she stand up walking to the Duke and pulling him to the bed. "Let's make love!"

Rachel was hidden behind a curtain, which really wasn't hiding her at all.

"You want to make love don't you?" Quinn asked to the Duke.

"Make Love?" he said, he was pretty confused with Quinn's behavior.

Quinn sort of started to kiss him and looked at Rachel menacingly, gesturing for her to escape out the back of the room, Rachel did started to run to the back. "I knew you felt the same way! Oh, Oh, Duke!" Rachel stopped and turned to look pleadingly at Quinn. "Get out of here or he'll kill you" Quinn whispered to her.

"Yes, yes you're right. We should wait until opening night" she said to the Duke, giving Rachel an 'are-you-happy-now?' face, and waving her off. She nodded at her, pleased, and went to the back, where she hided.

"Wait, What?" the Duke Jesse said.

"There's a power in you that scares me. You should go"

"But I just got here"

"Yes, but we'll see each other every day during rehearsals. We-we must wait. We must wait until opening night. Get out." Quinn pushed him out of the room and shut the door. Rachel came out from hiding.

"Do you have any idea— any idea what would have happened if you were found—" Quinn didn't finished her sentence, she started to gasp and then faint. When she was starting to fall Rachel caught her.

* * *

><p><em>That was the first time I held Quinn in my arms, it wasn't in the ideal circumstances, but it was the very first time.<em>

_Also was the first time I met the famous 'Duke' and the first time we fool him._

_But what wasn't the first time, was seeing my Angel fall again._

_Luckily I was there to catch her, and in that precise moment I promised to myself that I ALWAYS gonna be there, in case she could fall again._

_I didn't knew how at that moment, but I had to be a part of her life, I needed to be a part of her heart, because she already was part of mine._

_What I didn't knew was that she would become the owner of ALL my heart._

_Literally._

**_- End of Chapter 3 -_**


End file.
